16. Kapitel: Professor Trelawneys Vorhersage
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 16. Kapitel: Professor Trelawneys Vorhersage (im Original: Professor Trelawney's Prediction) Obwohl das schöne Juniwetter jeden nach draußen lockt, müssen sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum oder der Schulbibliothek auf die Prüfungen am Schuljahrsende vorbereiten. Für Percy Weasley stehen die abschließenden UTZ-Prüfungen bevor, die Weasley-Zwillinge müssen ihre ZAG-Zwischenprüfung machen und auf die Drittklässler kommen die Schuljahrs-Abschlussprüfungen zu. Hermine mit ihren vielen Fächern ist so nervös, dass Harry und Ron sie kaum zu stören wagen, als sie bei Hermines einzelnen Fachprüfungen wieder diese merkwürdigen Terminüberschneidungen bemerken. In einem kurzen Brief teilt Hagrid den dreien mit, Seidenschnabels Berufungsverhandlung finde am letzten Tag ihrer Prüfungen in Hogwarts statt. Ihre Prüfungen verlaufen zunächst erwartungsgemäß. Bemerkenswert sind die verschiedenen praktischen Prüfungen, die bei Professor Lupin bewältigt werden müssen: Harry meistert alle, Ron lässt sich von einem Hinkepank in die Irre führen, Hermine flieht panisch vor einem Irrwicht in Gestalt von Professor McGonagall, der ihr eröffnet bei allen Prüfungen durchgefallen zu sein. Als sie nach dieser Prüfung ins Schloss zurückkehren, treffen sie den Zaubereiminister Fudge in Begleitung eines Mitglieds des Ausschusses zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe und eines Henkers. Sie merken, dass Seidenschnabels Hinrichtung schon beschlossene Sache ist. Bei Harrys letzter Prüfung in Wahrsagen erfindet er, was angeblich im Nebel der Kristallkugel für ihn zu erkennen ist: ein Hippogreif, der davonfliegt, was Professor Trelawney für eine etwas daneben liegende seherische Leistung beurteilt. Als er sich zum Gehen wendet, verkündet Sibyll Trelawney in Trance ihre zweite wahre Prophezeiung: Noch vor Mitternacht werde Voldemorts Knecht zu seinem Meister zurückkehren und ihm wieder zu einer schrecklicheren Macht verhelfen denn je zuvor. Sie selbst weiß danach nichts von ihrer eigenen Prophezeiung, sondern glaubt kurz eingenickt zu sein. Harry kommt nicht dazu, seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was er gehört hat. Gerade haben sie nämlich von Hagrid die erschütternde Notiz bekommen, dass Seidenschnabel bei Sonnenuntergang hingerichtet werde. Um trotz der Sicherheitsvorschriften heimlich die Schule verlassen zu können, holt Hermine Harrys Tarnumhang aus dem Geheimgang bei der Statue der buckeligen Hexe, was er sich selbst nie getraut hat. Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen gehen Hermine, Harry und Ron kurz vor Sonnenuntergang zu dem völlig fahrigen und aufgeregten Hagrid. Beim Tee-Zubereiten findet Hermine überraschenderweise Krätze in einem seiner Ersatzmilchkrüge. Die Ratte sträubt sich erbittert, als Ron sie wieder in seine Tasche stecken will. Da sich das Hinrichtungskomitees bereits der Hütte nähert, drängt Hagrid die drei zur Hintertür hinaus und bittet sie dringend sofort zu verschwinden, um zusätzliche Probleme zu vermeiden. Weil Ron ständig mit Krätze kämpfen muss, kommen die drei unter dem Tarnumhang nur langsam voran und hören, wie eine Axt durch die Luft surrt und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch einschlägt. Am Rand erwähnt: Koboldstein, Aufmunterungszauber, Verwirrungs-Elixier, Flubberwurm, Grindeloh, Rotkappen, Walden Macnair Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Numerologie und Grammatika * Die Entnebelung der Zukunft 16. Kapitel im Film Die Prüfungen kommen im Film nicht vor. Als Professor Trelawney ihre Vorhersage macht, ist Harry mit ihr allein im Raum um ihr die von Hermine weggestoßene Kristallkugel zurückzubringen (vgl. HP III/15). Harry, Ron und Hermine benutzen im Film keinen Tarnumhang, als sie vor Seidenschnabels Hinrichtung zu Hagrid gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin treffen sie auf Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde, die sich von einer Anhöhe aus Seidenschnabels Hinrichtung angucken wollen und sich schon darüber lustig machen. Hermine schlägt Malfoy mit der Faust ins Gesicht, woraufhin sie weglaufen. Da es im Film keine Berufungsverhandlung gibt, wurde diese Szene hier eingebaut (HP III/15). Hagrid hat schon vor dem Besuch der drei Krätze gefunden und gibt Ron seine Ratte bei dieser Gelegenheit zurück. Während des Gesprächs werden zweimal von irgendwoher Steine durchs offene Fenster geworfen. Als Prof. Dumbledore,Cornelius Fudge und der Henker auf Hagrids Hütte zukommen, gehen die drei. Aus der Ferne beobachten sie, wie die Axt hinabsaust und Krähen auffliegen. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3Q